


this love affair

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in his dreams, Jim follows Pam into the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this love affair

Sometimes, in his dreams, Jim follows Pam into the bathroom.

Sometimes, in the dreams, they just talk. Stupid stuff like they used to talk about, like how to trick Dwight into eating an entire plateful of spinach, but then realizing that this would involve _watching_ Dwight eat an entire plateful of spinach. Like who likes who, and what stupid task Michael is having her perform that day (re-posting Post It notes).

Sometimes, in the dreams, he remembers her lips under his and runs his hands over her subtle curves. She smiles up at him, says "Please, Jim, I've been waiting so long," and lets him hoist her up on the sink and shifts her skirt up around her waist and they slide together perfectly and his eyelids flutter in his sleep.

Sometimes, in the dreams, he closes the door and Pam motions for him to be quiet. They peak around the stall door and watch someone else, sometimes someone alone (Kelly), sometimes a couple (Michael and Toby), and once three (Meredith, Todd and Stanley), coworkers stripping each other and pawing and clutching and moaning and _fucking_ , and they have to be silent but their mouths make little 'o's and Jim and Pam look at each other and they just _know_.

Sometimes, in the dreams, he sees Pam. He sees himself in the girl's bathroom, unaware of Pam, and Pam watching. He sees his fierce thrusting and hears his moaning, almost as if for the first time. He sees Pam watching, silent, and is almost, almost repulsed.


End file.
